


"Amigos Amigos Amigos (Amigos?)"

by babyduckie484



Category: Castle, Firefly, Nikki Heat Series - Richard Castle, Slither (2006)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if doppelganger's play poker? This could only happen VIA Milliways.  For those that don't know they all look like the ruggedly handsome Nathan Fillion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Amigos Amigos Amigos (Amigos?)"

Jamie looks over at Rick and shakes his head. As Mal looks at the bottle of Harp before he takes a drink. They were all back in Jamie’s loft playing poker. Jamie shakes his head.

“Mal, I promise that it’s safe. It doesn’t have to be that funny named stuff you ask for to be drinkable. Besides to get your crap I would have to go back to the bar and you and Ricky here may steal my chips.”

Rick snorts looking at Jameson. “I resemble that remark! I think Mal here is more likely to steal the chips I’ll just look at your cards to see what’s going on there.”

Malcolm gives them both a look. They do realize he’s armed right? They don’t need to know he’s not sure that he could actually shoot someone that looked like himself. So much like himself. “I don’t think I like that and I will give you that this beer’s not bad but there isn’t any need to get in a damn snit about it.”

Jamie laughs as he then stands up and goes to the door getting the pizzas when they arrive. He sets them down and prepares for a night with the boys. And shakes his head.

“BILL! Hurry up before Castle eats your share of the pizza! You take much longer in there and I’m going to assume you’re taking personal time!”

The last of the party walks out of the bathroom shaking his head. “It’s not my fault ya’ve got one of those weird blow-dryers for hands in there pal, couldn’t’ let my hands get chapped. Those things are fo’ public restrooms.”

Jamie laughs as the bickering starts as pizza and beer is passed around the table with cards and poker chips.


End file.
